1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display device having the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel with an improved optical reflectivity and a display device having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a transmissive type LCD and a transmissive-reflective type LCD. The transmissive type LCD displays an image by transmitting light internally provided. The transmissive-reflective type LCD displays an image by transmitting light internally provided or by reflecting light externally provided.
For example, the transmissive-reflective type LCD is operated in a reflective mode or a transmissive mode using a mechanical structure and an optical condition similar to the transmissive type LCD. The above-mentioned transmissive-reflective type LCD has a high color reproducibility in the reflective mode compared with the transmissive mode. However, the transmissive-reflective type LCD has a low optical reflectivity, thereby deteriorating a display quality thereof.